


a Time as This

by orphan_account



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: Bible, F/M, Modern
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Ester's story happened in our world today?





	a Time as This

The model swiftly walked down the runway, heels clicking on the runway and lights blinding her. Another model followed her, and another after. The event center was packed, and not a seat was left empty. The show was almost over, and the models all gathered on stage. There were 180 of them, and each had on an original design made by Asureus. Everyone was breathtaking and showed the wealth of the company. It was very evident that they spared absolutely no expense anywhere in the celebration, from the costly decorations to the absolute abundance of alcoholic beverages that were free to any guests. Needless to say, the beverages were accepted wildly, and many were already intoxicated. This included Mr. Asureus himself, the owner of the large corporation.

“Vashti!” He called into the crowd, looking for his lavishingly beautiful fiance. She was nowhere to be found in the main room.

\--

Vashti looked around the room, feeling a bit uneasy. Her fiance had the after party for the newest fashion show amped to the highest level in the wee hours of the morning. The time she needed to sleep. She knew he was probably looking for her, but she was tired and would much rather try and get some sleep. It was then one of her many housekeepers knocked lightly on her door. Vashti sat up in her bed and smiled sweetly.

“Come in,” She said, and the woman entered carrying something.

“Greetings, Vashti. Mr. Asureus wants to see you..” The short lady says hesitantly. Vashti can tell she has more to say. 

“I’m not sure that’s a very good idea with everyone so… hyped” Vashti said, negotiating if she should get out of bed or not. Fear struck in the eyes of the housekeeper. 

“Um, it’s just that… Mr. Asureus demands your presence in a very… specific way” She continues, more shyly than at first. She holds out a hanger and on it was one of his designs. The garment could hardly pass for being clothing. It was scarcely more than a few beaded straps! Vashti gulped, a sick feeling in her stomach. She shook her head violently,

“No,” She said quietly, and saw the poor lady start to tremble. 

“B-but if you don’t he’ll…” She began to reason, but Vashti cut her off.

“NO.” She said simply. The housekeeper noded her head solemnly and rushed out the door to tell Asureus of Vashti’s refusal.

A few seconds passed, and then a minute. Then suddenly, a loud crash rang throughout the halls of Asureus’ mansion. The door to Vashti’s room was almost broken as Asureus burst through the door and bellowed loudly at his fiance,

“How dare you!” It only angered Vashti more.  
“How dare YOU!” She screamed back, with just as much intensity and rage as him.

“That is IT! I have put up with you for too long, LEAVE!!!” Asureus spat, watching satisfactorily at Vashti’s newly formed tears. 

Surely she will come to her senses now, his drunken mind thought. But his judgement was clouded by the amount of alcohol he had consumed that night. 

“Fine,” Vashti whispered as she calmly collected her things. Astonished, Asureus stared as his pride and joy left his mansion and never returned.


End file.
